


Surprise Attack

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Not beta-read, Random prompt, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Ed is attacked by a hoard of unicorns.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I got a random prompt and this is the result. Does this work for 'Make your protagonist meet up with a herd of unicorns'?

When Al asked Ed to come over to the house in Resenbool to "kitty-sit", as he put it, Ed knew it was a trap. He knew his younger brother well enough to know that it will require more than just 'manning the house and making sure the babies have something to eat and have clean toilet', as Al so eloquently put it.

Therefore when he opened the door and was attacked by a herd of tiny, meowing, threatening-to-walk-out-the-door kittens dressed in unicorn outfits complete with a rainbow-colored horn, he knew that he should not have been surprised.

"Oh, fuck," he muttered as he hurried inside the house, paying attention not to kick, step, or squish any of the dozen kittens that gathered, of course, right around his feet. "Al!" He yelled, pushing Roy inside the house before the little creatures would run out. One did manage to escape, and Ed bent over to get it and put it back in the house. “Al! Shit,” he closed the door when he was sure none of the kittens escaped.

"When was the last time you visited Alphonse?" Roy asked as he watched the kitten flow. A smile was spread on his face and he grabbed one of the mewing kittens. “I thought you said he had three?”

Ed frowned, making his way between the cats. Another cat, bigger, also dressed like a unicorn, walked over and demanded attention. “I haven’t been here since… I think about six months. I thought he did. I guess one of those multiplied into several. Oh, hell, I can’t even make a step without kicking one. Al! Win! Come over here already!” He will fucking _kill_ them.

He heard footsteps, and then Alphonse’s voice. “Brother! You’re here!” in a few seconds he saw Al, that big, mischievous smile spread on his face. “Thank you for agreeing, Win and I – “

“What are all these?!” Ed gestured at the kittens.

Al’s smile broadened. “Cats. You know I have them.”

“No,” Ed pointed with a blaming finger. “I know you have _three_ cats. I can’t even count how many there are here.”

“Well, I have two female and cats, and well, you know how female cats are sometimes. We both learned biology…”

“And you didn’t think to update me? That you now own a – a fucking _hoard_ of cats!? Roy – “ He glanced at Roy, hoping to get some support from there, but there was no hope. His useless man was busy booping a tricolor kitten. Ed grunted and turned his eyes back to Al. “You don’t think that this is important information?”

Al practically chuckled. The bastard. “What’s the difference? You came to watch over my cats. Whether I have three or twenty… I think your boyfriend likes the idea.”

Ed looked at Roy again. He picked another kitten and was baby-talking to it. Completely useless. “Whatever, Al. You’re gonna pay for that, you know.”

“Sure thing Brother. We’re gonna go now. You two have fun!”

“Yeah, right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say this is my best work but... it was fun XD


End file.
